Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 2: Asylum Of The Daleks
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: The Daleks kidnap Alex and the Doctor and force them to save their race but there is a cost they will have to enter the Asylum Of The Daleks a place which all Daleks fear to enter. Can Alex and The Doctor work together to save their friends and themselves
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys here is the second story of Season 4 entitled Asylum Of The Daleks this story will contain no spoiler's for the upcoming Doctor Who episode of the same name as I have not seen it yet it's part of the Galaxy Key arc. But it does feature The Doctor, Amy and Rory as guest charecters so review and enjoy again I do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars The Clone Wars just my OC Alex

AVATAR THE CLONE WARS

THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND

MYSTERIOUS QUEST after recieving a mission from a mysterious entity Alex, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are now on a quest to find the Mysterious Eternity Clock and the Galaxy Keys having retrieved one already the group embarks to the next key's location a location in which they all fear The Asylum but the only problem is The Daleks want the Avatar's help to what could be the true aim of the Avatar's most evil enemy

A Parliment of Daleks were discusing weather or not to have the Avatar's help in restoring The Daleks

"No!" A gold Dalek said "the Avatar must not help The Daleks, The Doctor would be a better choice"

"We need the Avatar" another Dalek said "and the Doctor they are equilly important!"

"You don't sugest that?" A Dalek asked "they enter the Asylum?" these words sent the Daleks into fear even if the Daleks had one tiny emotion left it would be fear, every Dalek fears of going into The Asylum after all why shouldn't they, it contianed every impure and mad Dalek that had ever been created by Davros

"Yes" A Dalek said "we must capture them, and force them to restore the Daleks"

"But they would destroy us!" another Dalek argued "we must survive!"

"It is decided then" A red Dalek replied "the Avatar and the Doctor will be forced to help The Dalek Cause we will kidnap them and make them go to the Asylum themselves!"

"With no help?" Another Red Dalek asked

"With no help" The Dalek replied

THE AVATAR'S TARDIS

Alex was placing some co-ordinates into the console when Ahsoka appeared

"Master?" she asked and Alex looked up "I've been thinking"

"Thinking?" he said interested "about what?" she walked closer to him

"I've been thinking about our quest" Ahsoka replied and he looked at her again "if we fail"

"We won't fail" Alex assured her he took hold of her hand "I promise you" she smiled as her fears were put to rest

* * *

The Doctor's TARDIS

* * *

"Set the controls to random" The Doctor laughed as Amy and Rory walked down some steps "Mystery tour"

"Where are we?" Amy asked excited

"Don't know" The Doctor laughed excitedly "that's what keeps me going!"

"You just love this don't you" Rory said discouragingly "the thrill of the ride"

"Yeah" The Doctor grinned "and the danger don't forget the danger" BOOM the TARDIS crashed into something and the group screamed

"Doctor what was that?" Amy asked

"I don't know!" The Doctor screamed then he bounded to the Television "but that's impossible!"

"What is?" Rory asked as part of the TARDIS sent of some sparks

* * *

"We've crashed into another TARDIS!" Alex explained

"But there's only one?" Anakin asked unsure "isn't there?"

"No there's the Doctor's TARDIS" Alex reminded "and it looks like we've crashed into it, that's the last time I put down my shields" he muttered to himself then he bounded to the doors "let's see where we are!" he opened the doors and entered a white room another Police box was standing there it was completly identical to Alex's TARDIS but excluding the St John's Ambulance badge on the right door

The Doctor walked outside and found himself in the same white room and he looked at the other Police box and then at the boy

"What?" he asked shocked

"What?" Alex said as well

"What?" The Doctor repeated not believing a single second of this


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is Chapter 2 of Asylum Of The Daleks, fun little fact this story is a slight reboot of two part story Hour Of The Daleks and Might Of The Daleks this is not a two parter don't worry so review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Parliament Of The Daleks

* * *

"How?" The Doctor asked shocked and confused at this

"I'm your son" Alex explained but the Doctor too busy looking at his TARDIS "ah, my people have grown this TARDIS as a way to get me back to Earth"

"Amazing" The Doctor gasped "Jedi growing TARDISES" then he remembered Alex saying something else "you're my what?"

"Son" Alex repeated "I'm your son"

"Nah" The Doctor said "you can't be"

"I am" Alex laughed and the companions smiled as they watched the two boys talking and making idiots of themselves

"So who is he?" Amy asked Ahsoka pointing at Alex

"The Avatar" Ahsoka replied with a smile

"And The Avatar is?" Rory asked slightly confused

"The only person who can control the four elements" Anakin explained "and bring balance to the world "

"I thought bringing balance to the world was your job" Rory reminded

"Nope" Anakin laughed "not since he arrived"

After their conversationThe Doctor looked slightly depressed and confused but was glad to hace a son but just then something that sounded like a spaceship hovered over them and Alex and The Doctor went to check it out and within a second they dashed back into the room looking as white as a sheet

"What was it?" Ahsoka asked

"Nothing" Alex lied and The Doctor agreed with him

"Nothing to see" The Doctor said nervously but the companions ignored them and dashed straight for the window Rory was first and as soon as he saw the spaceship he asked

"So how much trouble are we in?"

"Out of 10?" Alex stammered and then a door opened revealing a gold Dalek

"11" The Doctor replied happily

The Dalek lead the group onto a plinth were it rose and rose and rose untill entered a room filled with Daleks

"Where are?" Ahsoka asked again "spaceship right?"

"Not just any spaceship" Alex said softly "the parliament of the Daleks" the group stared in shock and horror at the millions of Daleks surrounding them there was no way out this time then The Doctor went forward and did something very strange...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here is Chapter 3 of Asylum Of The Daleks, every chapter of this story will be named after a Dalek story or something Dalek related, like that idea give some suggestions in reviews for chapter names

* * *

Chapter 3: The Legend Of The Asyum

* * *

The Doctor walked into the middle of the Parliament chamber and shouted gleefully "you've got me" Alex realizing what The Doctor was doing followed suit

"At last here we are" he laughed and The Doctor smiled at this

"It's Christmas!" he snarled they both raised their hands and expected to be exterminated right on sight but instead something even stranger happened

"You will save us" one of the Daleks said and Alex and The Doctor both opened their eyes and stared at them in shock

"What?" Alex asked astounded

"Save us" The Dalek repeated then the Daleks broke out in unison "SAVE THE DALEKS, SAVE THE DALEKS, SAVE THE DALEKS"

"Well" The Doctor chuckled

"This is" Alex stammered "new"

* * *

The Asylum was a snowy planet and there was nothing in sight except for the remain's of a crashed ship the Alaska,

Inside the ship two girls were making changes to the cockpit while listening to the show Carmen, one of the girls spoke with a soft voice into a video log

"Day 363 the terror continues"

"Please stop that" the other girl said "it's not like anyone's listening in"

"It's a video log Oswin" The first girl explained, Oswin a woman in her 20's looked at her and sighed

"I'm just saying" she chuckled "it's like no-one's coming to rescue us, Marie we're no-one"

"But you never know" Marie sighed then a ping came from a microwave and she switched off the video log "souffle's done"

Oswin went to get it but frowned as the souffle was half-burnt

"Marie!" she yelled

"What?" Marie asked confused

"Again?"

"I'm sorry" Marie apologised she walked to Oswin "I told you I'm not an excellent chef" just then a banging sound came from the door of the cockpit

"Daleks" Marie sighed annoyed

"I'll turn the volume up" Oswin went to the CD player and then turned the song up to block out the Daleks insane cries

* * *

Alex and The Doctor began pacing about wondering what The Parliment Of The Daleks could be planning

"What's he doing?" Ahsoka whispered to Amy pointing to The Doctor

"Choosing the most defendable area in the room, counting all The Daleks and the number of exits and beginning to worry"

"What about?"

"Me and Rory, we split, The Doctor is going to try and see if he can fix this" then The Doctor fixed his bow-tie "now he fixes his bow-tie"

"Doctor,Avatar!" A Dalek mutant called

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now" a Parliment Dalek told

"What do you know?" The Dalek Prime Minister asked "of The Dalek Asylum?"

"According to legend" The Doctor began but Alex explained it in a short way

"It's a dumping ground for the most insane Daleks across the Universe"

"Yes" The Prime Minister laughed "but it is more than just what you designate a dumping ground"

"What is it then?" Alex asked intressted

"It is a shrine" The Prime Minister explained "to our most beautiful creations"

"What?" The Doctor gasped shocked

"Does it surprise you?" The Prime Minister asked softly "that we have a concept of beauty?"

"And I thought" The Doctor said said softly

"That you'd ran out of ways" Alex growled "to make us sick"

"Perhaps" The Prime Minister chucked "that is why we have never been able to kill either of you"


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys here is chapter 4 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Predators Of The Daleks

* * *

Alex and the Doctor step back at this comment but face each other and discuss a plan

"What do you think they are up to?" Alex whispered and then the Doctor looked back at the Dalek Prime Minister then turned back

"For once in my life" The Doctor said softly "I don't know" suddenly The floor underneath Amy,Rory, Ahsoka and Anakin opens to show a view of an ice planet below them. The four companions peer at the planet from a distance. The Doctor joins them, followed by Alex who stands next to Ahsoka

"The Asylum" The Prime Minister explained Alex continued to look at the ice planet "It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core"

Alex looked at the Dalek Prime Minister and said "if The Asylum contains every Dalek does it contain a Galaxy Key?"

All of The Daleks moved back at this question instead The Prime Minister answered his question with another "how would we know?"

"You've been monitoring the whole planet" Alex reminded "you must have caught some form of the time storm"

"Why don't't you find that out for yourself?" The Prime Minister chuckled

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked suspicions

"Wait and see" The Prime Minster chuckled

It was the Doctor's turn to ask a question now "How many Daleks are in The Asylum?"

"A count has not been made" A White Supreme Dalek replied "millions certainly"

Anakin asked a different question "are they alive?"

"It has to be assumed" A Supreme Dalek explained "The Asylum is fully automated supervision is not required" Alex looked extremely worried at this comment

"Armed?" Amy asked interested and the Daleks chuckled at her question

"The Daleks are always armed" The Prime Minister chuckled

"What colour" Rory asked the most stupid question and the group all look at him and he looks back at them "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left"

"This signal is being received" The Dalek Prime Minister explained "from the very heart of the Asylum"

Alex moves to a console and switches something on and Habernera from Carmen comes over the speakers. The Doctor acts like he is in there with the music.

"What is the noise?" A Supreme Dalek asked enraged "Explain! Explain"

"It's me" The Doctor chuckled

"Sorry what?!" Alex asked astounded

"It's me" The Doctor repeated "Playing the triangle. OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen!" he walked to the console "Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. he uses his sonic screwdriver on the transmitter_ "_Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" he asked the Prime Minister Dalek

His voice comes from inside the ship Oswin and Marie are in

"Hello?" The Doctor asked the two women went up to the screen "Hello, Carmen? Hello?"

"Hello?" Oswin asked startled

"Come in" The Doctor asked "come in, come in, Carmen"

Oswin and Marie rushed over to the chair and keyboard_ "_Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read us?!"

"Yes" Alex and The Doctor laughed "reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status"

"Hello!" Oswin yelled Marie went to the screen "Are you real?" she asked "Are you actually, properly real?"

"Yep" The Doctor laughed Alex went to the screen and said "confirmed, actually properly real"

"Oswin Oswald" Oswin introduced herself "Junior Entertainment Manager" she looked at Marie "And this is is my own assistant Marie Gilbert" We are on the Starship Alaska" Marie went to the screen "Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on"

"A year?" Alex asked astounded "Are you OK?" the Doctor asked "Are you...under attack?"

"Some local life-forms" Oswin explained she looked at the bolted up door "I've been keeping them out"

"Do you know what those life-forms are?" Alex asked her

"We know a Dalek" Marie chuckled "when we hear one, yeah"

"What have been doing?" Alex asked them "on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!"

Oswin looked awkward then she said "Making soufflés"

"Soufflés?!" The Doctor chuckled he looked at Alex and the group "Against the Daleks?" then he looked back at the screen "Where do you get the milk?" suddenly the screen turned to static electricity

"This conversation is irrelevant" A Dalek Supreme said angrily

"No!" Alex yelled the Doctor moved next to him "it isn't!"

Oswin as her screen flickers on and off fiddles with controls "No, hello... hello!"

Back in the Parliament Of The Daleks

"Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asylum" The Doctor explained he walked to the Prime Minister "and someone's got in"

"And if someone can get in" Alex gasped then he realized something "then everything can get out... a tsunami of insane Daleks" he looked at the Prime Minister "Even you don't want that"

"The Asylum must be cleansed" A Dalek Supreme explained

"Then why is it still here?" Alex asked "You've got enough firepower on this ship, to blast it out of the sky"

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable" The Dalek Prime Minister explained

"Turn it off" The Doctor suggested

"It can only be turned off" The Prime Minister explained "from within the Asylum"

"A small task force could sneak through a force-field" Alex mutters he heads down a ramp "send in a couple of Daleks" he stops walking as the Parliament went silent he stops walking "Oh!" Alex and The Doctor laughed they begin applauding

_"_Oh, that's good" The Doctor chuckled "That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there! Not one of you will go! So tell me - what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predators of the Daleks" The Dalek Supreme said "will be deployed"

"You don't have predators" Alex reminded them "And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you?"

"Because you will have no other means" The Prime Minister explained "of escape"

"May I clarify..." A Dalek Puppet said "The Predators is the Daleks' word for you two"

"Me?!" The Doctor looked astounded and so did Alex "us?!"

"You will need this" One of the Puppets explained "It will protect you from the Nano-cloud"

Two male Dalek puppets arrive and snap a band on the Doctor and Alex's right wrist. A blue light turns on when it is in place.

"The what?" The Doctor snapped "The nano-what?"

The two men take the Doctor and Alex by the arms and pull him back down to where Rory, Amy, Ahsoka and Anakin are standing_._

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission" The Dalek Prime Minister explained "You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there"

A bright beam of light rushes up through the floor.

"You're going to fire us at a planet?" Alex asked astounded the Doctor looked astounded to "That's your plan? We get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?"

"In fairness" Rory chuckled then Anakin laughed with him "that is slightly your MO"

"Don't be fair to the Daleks" The Doctor snarled "when they're firing us at a planet! What do you want with them?!"

Bands are placed on Amy, Rory, Ahsoka and Anakin's wrists as well

"It is known that the Doctor and the Avatar" The Prime Minister chuckled "requires companions"

"Oh, Brilliant" Rory sighed then Anakin sighed as well "Good-oh!"

The Doctor whispers to Amy while Alex does the same to Ahsoka_ "_Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared"

"Scared?" Amy laughed

"Who's scared?" Ahsoka chuckled they both looked at Alex and The Doctor "Geronimo"

The Doctor and Alex chuckle as one of the men pushes them into the beam.

"Oi!" The Doctor and Alex snapped they screamed as they went through the portal

Amy,Rory, Ahsoka and Anakin are pushed in after him.


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys here is chapter 5 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: The Asylum Of The Daleks

* * *

The group was screaming as they hurtled down the portal Anakin and Rory were upside down "wrong way up!" Rory yelled "wrong way up" THUD the group landed on cold hard snow, but they landed in different places in the Asylum. A Man working on a surface hatch looks up and sees them fall. He drops his tool and runs until he finds Amy and Ahsoka lying on their backs on the ground. Amy slowly opens her eyes.

"Hello?" The Man said curious as Ahsoka wakes up as well "Hello, who are you? Are you OK?"

Amy and Ahsoka scoot away from the Man before standing and looking around.

"Rory?" Amy stammered "Doctor?!"

"Alex?" Ahsoka stammered she looked around " Anakin?" she turned to the man "Amy?"

"I'm Harvey" The Man replied "No..." he stammered Amy and Ahsoka run off "Who's Rory?" Harvey asked them "and whose Anakin? Where are you going?!" he runs after the two girls_  
_

In another area, a periscope pops out from the snow. It swivels before retracting. It then pops up a few feet away from its original location. It repeats the process again until it sees what it has found: the Doctor and Alex are lying on their backs on the ground. They lift their heads and laugh. The Doctor then spots the periscope.

"Hey!" The Doctor chuckled "Huh?"

"Habernera" from Carmen plays over the speakers.

"Sorry, sorry!" Oswin chuckled

"She Pressed the wrong switch" Marie chuckled

"Soufflé girls?" Alex asked confused

Oswin and Marie are sitting in their chair, keyboard on her lap. Oswin watches the Doctor through the periscope while Marie watches Alex.

"Could always call me Oswin" Oswin suggested "seeing as that's my name. You OK?"

"And you" Marie chuckled looking at Alex "could always call me Marie"

"How are you doing that?" The Doctor asked he taps the glass of the periscope

"This is Dalek technology" Alex reminded them

"Well it's very easy to hack" Oswin stammered

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the periscope "No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit." Marie explained "Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get us?"

"Doctor!" Amy's voice called Alex turned round and for Ahsoka

"Master!" Ahsoka called she ran into Alex's arms and embraced him then she shared a kiss

"Hey!" The Doctor said and Alex looked at him he was about to say something but the periscope starts to lose connection_ "_Oi! soufflé girl! Come back"

Oswin and Marie tries to regain the connection.

"Doctor!"" Amy yelled

The Doctor turns around and faces her_ "_Amy!"

The Doctor helps Amy regain her footing as she comes down the snowy slope. He sees Harvey.

"Where's Rory?" The Doctor asked and Alex noticed Anakin was missing as well

"Where's Anakin?" he asked her they look at Harvey

"There was another beam" Harvey explained he points to Anakin and Rory's location "There, over there."

Amy, the Doctor, Alex and Ahsoka run in the direction Harvey is pointing.

"Are you the rescue team?!" Harvey asked curious he follows the group unaware that he is carrying a blue coloured key

Oswin and Marie try to get the communications working again.

"Hello!" Oswin yelled

"Hello!" Marie repeated trying the get the connection back online

The Doctor, Amy, Harvey, Alex and Ahsoka reach a perfectly round hole in the ground that looks like a well. Amy and the Doctor kneel.

"Rory?" Amy yelled her voice echoed down the well "Rory?! RORY!"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled her voice echoed as well

Rory an Anakin are lying face-down on the floor they wake only when water drips on them and they wipe it off. They jump to their feet when they see that they are in a room filled with Daleks. These Daleks are not moving and the casings are covered in dust. Rory slowly approaches one, and cautiously reaches out to touch it, jerking back quickly. The Dalek does not react. Rory then pushes it away. The Dalek rolls backwards. Rory and Anakin shrug before Rory reaches into his pocket and pulling out a torch. They then start to explore the Asylum.

Harvey takes the Doctor, Amy, Alex and Ahsoka back to the hatch.

"We came down two days ago." Harvey explained "There is 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them"

As Harvey opens the hatch, Amy wipes away some of the snow surrounding it and sees the name of the ship.

_"_Alaska?" Amy said confused

"That's the same ship as the soufflé girls" Ahsoka reminded

"Yes..." The Doctor stammered

"Except they've been here a year" Alex explained

Harvey climbs down the ladder into the pod followed by Amy, the Doctor, Alex and Ahsoka.

"We should have some climbing rope" Harvey told the group "long enough for that hole" he goes to a locker in the corner

There are suited crew-members sitting in the chairs but don't react at their entrance.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?" The Doctor asked Harvey curious

"Ah" Harvey chuckled "yeah, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy, Alex and Ahsoka"

The Doctor salutes but there is no reaction from the crew.

"Guys?" Harvey stammered

The Doctor and Alex pats the shoulder of one of the crew members closest to them and reveals a dried-out, mummified corpse. Ahsoka clasps her hands round her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Oh, my God!" Harvey gasped

The Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver and scans the bodies.

"They're dead." Alex explained looking at the confused faces of Amy and Ahsoka "All of them"

"That's not possible" Harvey stammered "I just spoke to them." he explained "Two hours ago, we were doing engine repairs!"

The Doctor pulls back the hood from another body_ "_You're sure about that, are you?" he asked "Cos I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time

"But..." Harvey stammered again "but they can't have been..."

"Well" Ahsoka said "they didn't get in that state in two hours"

"Oh" Harvey realized "of course! Stupid me."

"Of course, what?" Amy asked frightened

"I died outside and the cold preserved my body" Harvey explained he walked closer to the group "I forgot about dying."

An eyestalk grows out of his forehead and he advances on the Doctor,. The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher and fires it on Harvey.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled "Ahsoka! The door!"

"Wait!" Alex yells he spots the blue key on Harvey's neck and grabs it then Amy pushes the button to open a door and the Doctor forces Harvey through it. They lock him away.

"Explain!" Amy snapped Alex looked at her shocked "That's what you two are good at. How did he get all Daleked?"

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these." Alex explained he holds up wrist to show his band "Oh-hoho! That's clever!" The Doctor laughed "The nano-cloud. Micro-organisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet." he pats one of the bodies on the skull_ "_Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security"

"Living or dead?" Ahsoka stammered

"These wrist-bands protect us." Alex explained "The only thing stopping us going exactly..."

"Doctor, Alex," Amy cut of Alex's sentence "SHUT up! Living or dead?!"

"Yes," The Doctor stammered, he soon realizes what Amy and Ahsoka mean "exactly, living, or, or..."

The bodies of the crew members now have eyestalks coming from their foreheads. They slowly begin to stand.

"…dead." Alex stammered "Oh, dear." Ahsoka and Alex ignited their lightsabers but realized it was too late

The Doctor then climbs over the seats and kicks at the bodies to clear the way for Amy, Alex and Ahsoka to get to the door. They run but one of the bodies grabs Amy and another grabs Ahsoka by the arm as they pass through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

hi guys here is chapter 6 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: The Power Of The Daleks

* * *

The Doctor pulls Amy free while Alex and Ahsoka close and lock the door. Amy and the Doctor lean back against it, panting heavily.

Amy smiles at the Doctor while Alex and Ahsoka look at her disbelievingly "Is it bad that I've REALLY missed this?" Amy asks the Doctor

"Yes" The Doctor chuckled while Alex looks at his father disbelievingly

"I can't believe that your my father" Alex chuckled with a hint of breathlessness

"Well" The Doctor chuckled "I can't believe your my son"

"Anyway" Ahsoka said "we need to find Anakin and Rory"

"Where are they?" Amy asked them

"I don't know" The Doctor panted

"Me neither" Alex panted

Oswin looked at them through the screen while Marie stared at Alex and Ahsoka as if recognizing the two of them when Alex noticed Marie quickly looked away

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin's voice echoed through the room

"Shut up!" The Doctor laughed he stops leaning on the door and faces the screen_  
_

"Ooh, Mr Grumpy!" Oswin chuckled "Bad combo! No sense of humor and that chin"

The Doctor peers through a camera.

"Is that them again?" Amy asked

"The soufflé girls?" Ahsoka asked

"Yeah. Shh" Alex replied

The Doctor looked offended at Oswin's comment "What is wrong with my chin?!"

"Careful, dear" Oswin chuckled "you'll put someone's eye out. I'm scanning you." she explained then she punches some buttons on a screen "You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on"

"How can you hack into everything?" The Doctor asked "Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story." Oswin chuckled while Marie looked bored "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor." The Doctor chuckled "You call me the Doctor."

"What do I call you?" Marie asked Alex

"You can call me Alex" Alex chuckled "Avatar doesn't really have a ring to it"

"I see what you did there." Oswin and Marie said then Oswin looked at The Doctor then back at her computer "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!"

The Doctor, Amy, Ahsoka and Alex clear a spot in the center of the floor.

"Aha, hatch!" The Doctor yelled "Looks like it's been used already,"

"And they tried to block it off behind them." Alex added

Amy looks back at the door "Can't imagine why" she looks at Ahsoka who smiled at her

"The lower part of the pod is buried" The Doctor explained "so this must go straight down into the Asylum."

"Where Rory is?" Amy asked hopefully

"And Anakin?" Ahsoka reminded

The Doctor works on opening hatch_ "_Speaking of Rory...Anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?!" Amy asked suddenly very worried Alex knew that look he had had it himself before

"What happened?" The Doctor asked

"Oh..." Amy hesitated "stuff, you know. We split up. What can you do?"

The Doctor speaks earnestly_ "_What can I do?"

"Nothing." Amy snapped while Alex continued looking at her wondering if this is how he would feel when he would loose Ahsoka "It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bow tie." Amy continued "Don't give me those big wet eyes, raggedy man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there"

The Doctor gets the hatch opened and the group look down the deep hole where they can't see the bottom. There is a ladder hanging down from the hatch itself.

"OK" Ahsoka stammered "so someone else got out this way then?"

"Let's go and find them" Alex chuckled

There is a banging on the door and the Doctor gets up too look at the screen showing the main body of the escape pod.

"Oh, hello, hello, hello?" The Doctor sighed "What are they up to?"

Two of the bodies are holding something in their hands, banging them against the door.

"What's that?" Amy asked

The Doctor holds up his wrist "Two of these. Where did they get them?"

Amy and Ahsoka show their bare wrists

"From us" Ahsoka said not realizing until now

"Doctor" Amy gasped "they got them from us"

"Oh, Amy!" The Doctor gasped he takes her arm

"Ahsoka!" Alex gasps he also grabs her wrist

"Doctor?" Amy asks the Doctor "What's going to happen to us? Seriously, tell us, what?"

The body bangs the device on the screen and waves it tauntingly.

Rory and Anakin continue to explore and finds another room filled with derelict Daleks. They approaches one covered in webs and with a cracked dome. Rory moves the eyestalk out of the way and peers at it. He steps back when the eyestalk swivels back. Rory slowly backs away and hits a metal bar that rolls on the floor. Anakin also starts to get his lightsaber. The sound echoes. while The eyestalk lights up.

"Sssh, sssh.." Rory tried to shush the Dalek

The eyestalk spins around and locates Rory and Anakin

"Uh?" Anakin stammered "Rory?"

"Sssh, sssh…" Rory repeated

The other Daleks slowly come back to life, the light in their eyestalks turn on. Anakin ignites his lightsaber

"Ee-ee-ee-eex..." The Dalek stammered

"What?" Rory asked as Anakin put away his Lightsaber "Sorry - what?"

"Eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz" The Dalek repeated

"Eggs?" Anakin asked "D'you mean those things?" he looks at the bumps on the casing

"Egggzzzzzzzz." The Dalek repeated

"I don't..." Rory stammered "I don't know what you want. Those things?" he picks one off the floor and holds it out "This? Are those things eggs? You want this?"

"Eggggzzz... term... in... ate." The Dalek finished its sentance

Rory drops the "egg" on the floor while Anakin ignites his Lightsaber again they back away as all the Daleks take up the cry.

"Eggzz... term... in... ate. Ex... term... in... ate!"

The Daleks begin firing and Rory runs while Anakin blocks some of the blasts fired by the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks repeated "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Marie's voice echoed throughout the room

"Run!" Marie yelled "The door at the end, run for it!" Oswin also looked at Anakin "you too fella They're waking up but they're slow. The door at the end, just run. Now, now, now!"

Rory and Anakin run for the door as the Daleks continue to fire and shout. The door opens and Rory and Anakin slide underneath as it closes. They sit on the floor, breathing heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys here is chapter 7 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Day Of The Daleks

* * *

"So anyway." Oswin chuckled "I'm Oswin."

"And I'm Marie" Marie added "What do we call you?"

Confused Rory and Anakin stagger but Rory struggles a bit they get up and walk around

"Er..." Rory stammered "I can't even remember. Er... Rory"

"Lovely name, Rory." Oswin chuckled "First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"OK..." Rory stammered

"Oh Anakin's a lovely name as well" Marie chuckled

"Actually, she was called Nina," Oswin laughed "I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful."

Anakin stands and shrugs. The Daleks still call from the other side of the closed door.

"OK..." Rory stammered "Any time you want to start flirting again it's fine by me..."

The Doctor, Amy, Alex and Ahsoka are climbing down the ladder.

"So, tell us" Amy gasped "What's going to happen to us?"

"And don't lie" Ahsoka added she looked at Alex who looked at her with concern and worry "cos we know when you're lying to us and we will definitely fall on you."

"The air all around is full of micro-machines" The Doctor explained "robots the size of molecules, nanogenes. Now that you two are unprotected, the both of you are being... re-written."

"So, what happens?" Amy asked

"We get one of those things sticking out our heads?" Ahsoka stammered

The Doctor and Alex look around their surroundings water dripped from a nearby pipe "Physical changes come later." The Doctor takes Amy's hand while Alex takes Ahsoka's they walk down corridor

"What comes first, how does it start?" They both asked

"With your mind." Alex explained "Your feelings, your memories and I'm sorry, but it's started already."

"How do you know?" Ahsoka said wanting to know how he knew

"Because we've had this conversation four times." The Doctor replied

"OK" Amy gulped "Scared now."

"Me too" Ahsoka gulped

"Hang on to scared." The Doctor told them

"Scared isn't Dalek" Alex reminded he hugs Ahsoka the Doctor does the same to Amy

Meanwhile Rory and Anakin are slowly moving down a corridor when Oswin's voice echoed through a speaker

"Hey there, beaky boy" Oswin chuckled

"If it's a straight choice" Rory sighed while Anakin scouted ahead "I prefer Nina."

**"**Loving this " Oswin laughed and Marie laughed as well "the nose and the chin. You two could fence. There's a door behind you."

The door opens and Rory runs through followed by Anakin.

The door slides closed behind them.

"In there, quickly." Marie told them "OK, you're safe for now."

"Pop your shirt off, quick as you like" Oswin chuckled looking at Rory

"Why?!" Rory asked angrily while Anakin laughed at him

"Does there have to be a reason?" Oswin asked slyly

A door opens in front of the Doctor, Amy, Alex and Ahsoka they pause. The Doctor sniffs the air_._

"What's that?" Ahsoka asks the Doctor

They can't see any Daleks in the room ahead of them but they hear them and back away. The door slides shut.

"Keep a look-out." The Doctor tells her he bounds of to a Dalek security camera "Don't open this door! Oswin?! Oswin, Marie can you hear me?!"

Behind the Doctor, Amy and Ahsoka rubs their forehead. Alex notices

"Snips?" he asks and Ahsoka turns round Alex hadn't called her Snips in a long time now he only calls her that when he gets worried about her "you OK?"

"I'm fine master" Ahsoka lied she wasn't fine at all

"Hello, the Chin!" Oswin chuckled

We have visual on you!" Marie laughed

"Why don't I have visual on you?" The Doctor asks curious

"Why can't we ever see you?" Alex also asks

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick." Oswin chuckled "There's a door to your left, open it" The Doctor opens the door and the group walk through it

"Going to send you a map to that screen." Marie explained "We've put your little friends somewhere safe, we can get you to them"

"Rory?" The Doctor asks "And Anakin?"

"You've found Rory and Anakin?" Alex said shocked and suprised

"I call Rory, Nina" Oswin chuckled "It's a personal thing - hush now"

Meanwhile, Amy and Ahsoka are looking through the door and sees a man in a suit and he waves her in.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka whispered

Amy and Ahsoka, hallucinating, open the door and they enter the room. The man in the suit is joined by two other couples and a little red-haired girl in a white tu-tu spinning. The Doctor turns around and then turns back to the screen.

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me, right now?" The Doctor asks

"10," Oswin explained "20, hard to say."

"Some of them are catatonic" Marie warned "but they do have firepower."

"How do we get past them?" Alex asked but something was wrong then he sees Ahsoka in the room and rushes to her while the Doctor rushes to Am_y_ "Amy!"

"Shhh." Amy shushed him

"It's OK." Ahsoka laughed "It's just people in here. It's just people."

"Ahsoka." Alex said quietly "It's the nano-cloud, it's altering your perception. Look again, look again - those aren't people."

Amy and Ahsoka look again and they see Daleks where they had seen people.

"Come with me," The Doctor begged he held out his hand to Amy while Alex held out his to Ahsoka's "take our hands. Run, run!"

They run down the hall back to the ladder but it's moving.

"Look!" Ahsoka yelled "they're coming down!"

"Ah" The Doctor laughed "yes, they are!"

They turn back towards the room, but a Dalek is coming out.

"Intruders!" The Dalek wailed

Alex pushes Amy and Ahsoka to the side niche door "Run!"

The Doctor, Alex, Amy and Ahsoka hide in the small room as the Dalek approaches.

"Intruder, Intruder!" The Dalek repeated

The Dalek fires its weapon but nothing happens. Alex steps out first.

"It's damaged..." Alex explained

Ahsoka joins him_ "_OK, but what do we do?"

**"**Identify me!" Alex snarled the Doctor joins him as well "Access your files, who am I?"

"Come on, who's your Daddy?" The Doctor asked smiling

"You..." The Dalek struggled "are... the Predators."

**"**Access your standing orders" Alex ordered "concerning the Predators.

"The Predators" The Dalek struggled "must be destroyed."

"And how are you going to do that?!" The Doctor asked

"Dalek without a gun -" Alex laughed "you're a tricycle with a roof! How are you going to destroy us?!"

"Self-destruct initiated" The Dalek wailed

The Doctor uses his sonic on the Dalek.


	8. Chapter 8

hi guys here is chapter 8 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: Death To The Daleks

* * *

"What's it doing?!" Amy asked

"It's going to blow itself up and us with it." Alex explained "Only weapon it's got left." The Doctor opens the lid of the Dalek and uses his sonic screwdriver

"Self-destruct cannot" The Dalek explained "be countermanded."

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear" The Doctor chuckled he drops the lid shut "I'm looking for reverse"

The Dalek realizes what the Doctor is planning and goes backwards "For..wards, For..wards, For..wards, For..wards!"

The Dalek arrives in the room with the other Daleks, collides with one and explodes. The shock-wave knocks Ahsoka and Amy off their feet and knocks them out cold Alex carries Ahsoka's unconscious body while the Doctor does the same for Amy.

Rory and Anakin also feel the shock wave.

Oswin turns around in her chair. Marie also does the same

"Oswin, what was that?" Rory said nervous

"That was close" Anakin panted

The remnants of the Daleks are smoking and exposed wires crackle as Rory and Anakin rush into the room.

"Oswin?!" Rory yelled "Marie?! What happened?!" he looked at the the smoldering remains of the dead Daleks "Who killed all the Daleks?"

The Doctor and Alex enters from the other side through the hallway they had been in. The Doctor is carrying Amy's prone body while Alex is carrying Ahsoka's_._

"Who do you think?" They both said

The Doctor sets Amy down on the teleport while Alex sets Ahsoka next to Amy

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked

"Slow down the process?" Anakin also said

"You'd better hope so." Oswin said nervously

"Because pretty soon" Marie warned "they're going to try and kill you."

Amy and Ahsoka start to come around.

"Amy." Rory sighed

"Ahsoka" Anakin chuckled

"Ow." Amy muttered

"Amy" The Doctor laughed "Ahsoka you're still with us." the Doctor strokes Amy's head while Alex strokes Ahsoka's

"Amy, it's me," Rory laughed "do you remember me?" Amy slaps him Ahsoka laughed at that "She remembers me"

The Doctor smiles while Alex looks at Amy curiously "Same old Amy" The Doctor stands and looks at the group

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Marie asked "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well!" Amy groaned "Somebody's never been to Scotland." Ahsoka laughs at that

"What about you though, Marie?" Alex asked "How come you and Oswin are OK? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?"

"We mentioned the genius thing, yeah?" Marie chuckled "We're shielded in here"

"Clever of you" The Doctor laughed "Now this place - the Daleks said it was fully automated." he looks at his surroundings "But look at it, it's a wreck."

"Well, We've had nearly a year to mess with them" Marie explained "and not a lot else to do." Oswin and Mariearound their room

"Two junior entertainment managers, hiding out in a wrecked ship..." The Doctor pondered "hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés!"

_Amy looks at Ahsoka and mouths the word "soufflés"._

"Where do you get the milk for the soufflés?" The Doctor asked "Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?"

"No." Rory snapped "Frankly, no."

"Twice." Anakin put in

"So, Doctor, Alex" Oswin chuckled "We've been looking you two up. You two are all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you two the Predators?"

"We're not predators" Alex laughed" just a men with a plan."

"You've got a plan?" Marie asked

"We're all ears." Anakin said sarcastically

"There's a nose joke going," Ahsoka chuckled "if anyone wants to pick that one off!"

"In no particular order," The Doctor explained "we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin and Marie from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage"

"OK" Amy stammered "I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?"

Rory slaps his knee in frustration and walks away from Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

hi guys here is chapter 9 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Might Of The Daleks

* * *

"Oswin, Marie." The Doctor chuckled "there's a Dalek ship in orbit."

"Yeah," Oswin sighed "got it on the sensors."

"The Asylum has a force-field." The Doctor explained "The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it." he clap_s_ his hands together "So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field?"

Amy, Rory, Ahsoka, Alex and Anakin stare at him_._

"Pretty fast." Oswin explained "But why would we?"

"Because this is a teleport?" The Doctor asked "am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah." Oswin sighed "Internal use only."

The Doctor snaps his fingers "I can boost the power, though" he kneels on teleport "once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet"

"But you said," Anakin reminded "when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up."

"We have to be quick." Alex explained

"Fine we'll be quick!" Ahsoka snapped "but where do we beam to?"

"The only place within range." The Doctor said as if it was the obvious thing to do "The Dalek ship"

"Where they exterminate us" Ahsoka stammered "on the spot."

"This is the kind of escape plan" Rory said worried "where you survive four seconds longer?"

"What's wrong with four seconds?" The Doctor laughed "You can do lots in four seconds. Oswin!"

"How fast can you drop the force-field?" Alex asked

"I can do it from here." Oswin explained "As soon as you come and get us."

The Doctor stands up "No, just drop the force-field and come to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go." Marie explained "Why would you wait for us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor sighed

"No idea" Oswin chuckled "never met you." she presses some buttons on the computer "Sending you a map so you can come get us"

The Doctor goes to the screen.

"This place is crawling with Daleks" Anakin reminded

"Yeah" Marie laughed "Kind of why We're anxious to leave."

"Come up and see us some time." Oswin chuckled

Rory leans over the panel as the Doctor checks the map "So? Are we going to go get them?"

"I don't think that" Alex said overhearing their conversation "we have a choice"

In their quarters, Oswin and Marie sit back in their chairs and smile.

"OK" The Doctor smiled "soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explodey-wodey in here, you go without me, OK?" he hands Rory the teleport control

"And leave you to die?" Rory stammered

"Oh" The Doctor sighed "don't worry about me. Besides you have Alex" he looked at Alex "You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated." goes underneath the platform to work on wires but he takes one look at Alex "protect them for me"

"I will father" Alex said with a hint of doubt

"Fair point" Anakin laughed "love this plan. What about Amy and Ahsoka?"

"Keep them remembering" The Doctor explained "keep them focused, that'll hold back the conversion"

"What do we do?" Amy and Ahsoka asked

"You heard what Oswin said." The Doctor reminded "They're subtracting love. Don't let them." he takes one last look at Rory, Anakin, Alex, Amy and Ahsoka then he leaves


	10. Chapter 10

hi guys here is chapter 10 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: Web Of The Daleks

* * *

The Doctor walks cautiously through the corridors. In the distance, he can hear the Daleks.

"Emergency, emergency!" The Daleks yelled "We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks..."

* * *

In the teleport room Amy sits on the platform as Rory paces. Ahsoka and Anakin look at them while Alex stares at a screen wondering where his farther is

Rory stops pacing "OK. Look at me." Amy turns around "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, OK?" Rory walks towards Amy "For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours." he starts to unfasten his wristband while Alex stared in absolute shock he then realized what Rory was up to then he began to take of his own wristband

"Why?" Amy asked shocked "It'll just start converting you, that's not better."

"Yeah." Rory sighed "But it buys time." he explained "Because it'll take longer with me."

"Sorry, what?!" Amy said astounded

"It subtracts love." Rory reminded "That's what she said."

"What's that got to do with it?" Amy snapped "What does that even mean?!"

"It's just arithmetic." Rory explained "It'll take longer with me, because we both know, we've both always known..." bends over to be face-to-face "Amy, basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. Which, today, is good news, because it might just save both of our lives."

"How can you say that?" Amy asked still shocked and rather surprised

Rory straightens up and starts to yell "2,000 years, waiting for you, outside a box. Saying it because it's true, and since you know it's true, give me your arm... Amy!"

Amy slaps Rory in the face and begins to sob.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Amy sobbed "Don't you ever dare!"

"Amy, you kicked me out!" Rory snapped and as the group stared at them they didn't even notice that Alex had gone

"You want kids!" Amy cried "You have always wanted kids, ever since you WERE a kid!"she brushes some tears from her eyes "And I can't have them." she sniffles and turns away from Rory

"I know." Rory stammered

Amy began to get really tearful now "Whatever they did to me at Demons Run" Ahsoka looked at Amy when she mentioned the place of her nightmares "I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up."

"Amy..." Rory stammered "I don't..."

"Don't you dare talk to me" Amy snapped "about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory," she stands up "nothing... compared to giving you up!"

"Just give me your arm" Rory yelled "let me put this on you."

Amy puts her arm behind her back "No get off me!"

"Just give me your arm!" Rory repeated

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Amy shouted

They stop, realizing something his different. Rory removes his hand from Amy's wrist to show a band on her arm. Ahsoka also feels something on her wrist a new wristband is on her arm

"It's the Doctor's." Rory noticed he looked at Ahsoka's arm as well"and Alex's, when you two were asleep, they must've..." he noticed Alex's disappearance

"Time Lords." Amy chuckled

"What's the betting they doesn't even need it?" Ahsoka stammered

"Then why didn't they just tell us?" Rory snapped

"It's probably for the best" Anakin said looking at the screen The Doctor pauses to straighten his tie. he walks away then Alex pauses and looks at the screen he then straightens his glasses and follows The Doctor

Amy turns her head as she realizes the Doctor and Alex's sacrifice in an attempt to save her marriage_._

* * *

The Doctor continues down the corridor not knowing that Alex is following him.

"Oswin?" The Doctor said calmly "Marie I think I'm close."

Oswin pops her head around a wall and heads back to her chair. Marie notices Alex following the Doctor and goes to another screen

"You are." Oswin laughed "Less than 20 feet away." she explained

"Which is the good news..." Marie tells Alex

"OK." The Doctor stammered "And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming..."

"You're about to pass through intensive care." Oswin explained she notices Alex as well "oh and your son is following you"

The door in front of the Doctor slides open and he enters the room he doesn't notice Alex follow until the last second.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "this is dangerous"

"I thought you could use some extra help" Alex told him "sometimes two heads are better than one"

"Fine" The Doctor grumbled "Don't mess with anything"

The two of them notice that The Daleks in the room are in individual cells – more like stalls – where some are chained in place.

"And what's so special about this lot then?" Alex asked Marie

"Dunno." Marie replied "Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon. Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon."

"Ringing any bells?" Oswin asked the Doctor

"All of them." The Doctor said calmly

"Yeah?" Oswin asked curiously "How?"

The Doctor walks forward until he is in front of a Dalek. Alex looks at the other Daleks in captivity

"These are the Daleks" The Doctor explained "who survived me."

The Daleks slowly become aware of their presence Alex looks nervously at the Doctor

"I didn't" Alex stammered

"Doc... tor..." The Daleks stammered their eyestalks focus on the Doctor and Alex "Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doctor..."

"Avatar...Avatar" some of the other Daleks said

"That's weird." Marie sighed "Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Yeah, well -" The Doctor laughed "special visitors." Alex and The Doctor run to a door on the opposite side "OK, door, but it won't open." The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver while Alex uses his Lightsaber nothing happened "You can't be far away though..."

"Hang on, not quite sure –" Oswin said she gets up and works the panel in front of her

"There's a release code," Marie explained

"Let me, let me just..." Oswin stammered she presses some buttons on the keyboard "Anything happening out there?"

"No." Alex said

"Hang on," Oswin said "I'm trying a thing."

The Doctor tries the door again but nothing happens. He slowly turns around and sees the Daleks advancing on them from all sides. One even breaks its chains.

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doc... tor..." The Daleks repeated some even kept saying Alex's name_  
_

"Oswin, get this door open!" The Doctor yelled getting really frightened Alex tried to open the door again using his Lightsaber "Oswin open this door!"

"I can't!" Oswin argued

Alex begins to get really terrified "Oswin!" he cried out but the Daleks kept advancing on Alex and The Doctor "PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!"

In their quarters, Oswin and Marie look at the screen in front of her and they smile. In Intensive Care, the Daleks are almost within reach of the Doctor and Alex as they press themselves against the door.

"OSWIN!" The Doctor yelled

"MARIE!" Alex also yelled "PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN! HELP ME!"

"Doc... tor..." The Daleks wailed "Ava... tar..."

Mere inches from the Doctor and Alex's face, the Daleks stop and move away, basically ignoring the Time Lords.

"Oh, that is cool." Oswin chuckled

"Tell us We're cool, boys." Marie laughed

"What did you two do?" Alex asked

"Hang on" Oswin said hesitantly changing the subject "I think I've found the door thingie..."

"No," The Doctor said quietly "tell us what you did!"

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind." Marie explained "Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web."

"The Path Web," The Doctor said the correct name "yes."

"We hacked into it." Oswin laughed "Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor."

"And The Avatar" Marie added

"You made them forget us?" Alex asked astounded

"Good, eh?" Oswin laughed "And here comes the door!" she presses some buttons on the computer

The door behind the Doctor and Alex opens and they stand.

"We've tried hacking the Path Web" Alex explained "Even we couldn't do it."

"Come and meet the girls" Oswin chuckled "who can."

The Doctor and Alex stand in the doorway, their eyes wide in shock. In their quarters, Oswin and Marie begin to straighten things for their visit. Oswin looks up at her screen and sees them standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

hi guys here is chapter 11 of Asylum Of The Daleks review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11: Hour Of The Daleks

* * *

"Hey!" Oswin laughed

"You two are right outside" Marie laughed "come on in." she gestured them to come in

**"**Oswin..." The Doctor stammered

"Marie" Alex stammered "we have a problem..."

"No, we don't!" Marie said "Don't even say that."

"We joined the Alaska to see the universe," Oswin explained "ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out." Oswin runs over and leans on the back of her chair "Rescue us, boys, and show us the stars."

"Does it look real to you two?" Alex asked

"Does what look real?" Marie asked curiously

"Where you are right now" The Doctor said

The Doctor and Alex are standing in a white-honeycombed chamber.

"Does it seem real?" The Doctor asked

"It IS real!." Marie snapped

"It's a dream, Marie" Alex explained "You two dreamed it for yourselves, because the truth was too terrible"

"Where are we?" Oswin and Marie demanded

The Doctor and Alex are not alone in the chamber, but are standing in front of two Daleks draped in heavy chains.

"Where... are... we?" Oswin asked

"Where... are... we?" Marie demanded

"Because you two" Alex stammered

"Are Daleks." The Doctor finished

"We're are not Daleks!"Marie complained

"We are NOT Daleks!" Oswin snapped "We're human."

"You two were human" The Doctor explained "when you crashed here." he rests his hands on casing while Alex does the same for Marie's casing "It was you two who climbed out of the pod - that was your ladder".

Oswin and Marie remember climbing down the ladder and being found by the Daleks.

"Where are we?" Oswin and Marie yelled "Where are we? Where are we?"

"We're..." Marie stammered "human..."

"Not anymore." Alex explained "Because you're right, you two are geniuses. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you two puppets, they did a full conversion"

Oswin and Marie remember.

"Where are we?" Oswin and Marie yelled "Where are we? Where are we?"

**"**Oswin, Marie" The Doctor sighed "I am so sorry. But you two are Daleks."

"The milk, Oswin. Marie, The milk and the eggs for the soufflés" Alex reminded "where, where did it all come from?"

Inside their hideaway, Oswin and Marie look around the room.

"Eggs." Oswin and Marie start to say

Oswin and Marie remember being hooked up to wires during the conversion process.

"We're... human... We are not Daleks..." they yelled and repeated "We're human, We're not Daleks. We're human!"

"Eggs." Marie and Oswin repeated

"It wasn't real" The Doctor told them

"It was never real." Alex added

Oswin and Marie continue remember being hooked up to wires during the conversion process.

"We're Daleks!" Oswin said

"We're Daleks!" Marie repeated

"Eggs..." Marie and Oswin stammered "term... in... ate." they raise their guns

"Oswin?" The Doctor stammered

"Marie?" Alex stammered

"Eggs... term... in... ate." Marie and Oswin said "Exterminate! Exterminate!" they advance on the Doctor and Alex breaking free of the chains

The Doctor and Alex back away to the door "No, no, no, Oswin," The Doctor yelled

"Marie listen...Marie!" Alex yelled getting really terrified "You don't have to do this!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Oswin shouted

"EXTERMINATE!" Marie cried

"Oswin!" The Doctor yelled

"Marie!" Alex said getting very tired

The Doctor and Alex once again finds themselves backed up against a door with a Dalek in front of them. But suddenly Oswin and Marie stop, their cries of "Exterminate" trail off.

Oswin and Marie are back against their door sobbing on the floor, hands over their heads. They lift their heads.

"Why do they hate you two..." Oswin started to ask

"…so much?" Marie finished "They hate you two so much. Why?

"We've fought them." Alex explained "Many, many times."

"We have grown stronger" Oswin said

"In fear of you two." Marie added

"We know." The Doctor said "we tried to stop."

"Then run." Oswin told them

"What did you say?" Alex asked shocked

"We've taken down the force-field." Oswin explained

"The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" Marie yelled

The door behind the Doctor and Alex opens.

"Oswin?" The Doctor gasped "Are you..."

"I am Oswin Oswald." Oswin said standing up straight

"And I am Marie Gilbert" Marie said "We fought the Daleks. And We ARE... human."

"Remember us." Oswin sighed

"Thank you!" Alex and the Doctor said

"Run!" Oswin snapped

The Doctor and Alex run off.

Oswin sits in chair and tucks up legs while Marie smiles at her "Run, you clever boys" Oswin laughed "and remember..." Marie added and they close their eyes_  
_

The Doctor and Alex run as the explosions start to hit the asylum. Alex block a few explosions with firebending

Rory, Amy, Anakin and Ahsoka look skyward as they feel the explosions.

Rory looks down at controls "How long can we wait?"

"The rest of our lives." Amy said

"Agreed!" Rory chuckled

Amy leans in and kisses Rory passionately.

The Doctor and Alex run through the corridors and reaches the teleport room.

Ahsoka embraces Alex and kisses him as well

"Right, go, let's go!" The Doctor said quickly he starts to get annoyed "We're good, let's go! Oh, for God's sake!"

The Doctor takes the controls from Rory as Amy continues to kiss_._

The Daleks fire on the planet and it explodes.


	12. Chapter 12

hi guys here is chapter 12 this is the last chapter of Asylum Of The Daleks apart from a preview of the next story in the Galaxy Key arc The Bane Of The Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12: Memory Of The Daleks

* * *

Inside the parliament The Daleks are all pleased about the Asylum's destruction

"The Asylum is destroyed." A Dalek Supreme said

"Incoming teleport from Asylum planet" Another Dalek said "We are under attack."

"Prepare to defend!" The Dalek Supreme ordered "Defend! Defend!"

"Explain," The Dalek Prime Minister said "Dalek Supreme."

"You know," The Doctor's voice came from a speaker "you guys should really have seen this coming."

Alex's voice also comes from a speaker "Thing about us and teleports"

"We've got a really good aim." The Doctor laughed and two TARDISes appeared "Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way..." the two steps out of the two TARDISes and say "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself!" a Dalek ordered "Identify! Identify!"

"Well, it's us!" The Doctor laughed

"You know us!" Alex laughed

"The Doctor and The Avatar!" The Doctor laughed "The Oncoming Storm? The Predators?"

"Titles are not meaningful in this context." A woman said "Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?" The Dalek Prime minister repeated "Avatar who?"

"Doctor who?" The Daleks all repeated

"Oh, Oswin." The Doctor sighed he smiles at the crowd of Daleks

"Oh, Marie" Alex laughed "you two did it to them all! Oh, you beauties!"

"DOCTOR WHO?" The Daleks yelled "AVATAR WHO?"

The Doctor and Alex stops at their TARDIS doors and say "Fellas - you're never going to stop asking."

The two TARDISes dematerializes as the Daleks keep questioning.

At Amy and Rory's house

The Doctor's TARDIS dematerializes as Amy and Rory wave goodbye. Amy gives Rory an inviting look before heading inside.

"Yes!" Rory laughed

"I can see you!"

"OK!" Rory laughed he follows Amy inside

In the Doctor's TARDIS

The Doctor spins around the console deliriously happy and sets his TARDIS in motion.

"Doctor Who!" The Doctor laughed happy and pressing numerous buttons on the controls "Doctor Who! Doc! Tor! Who!"

* * *

In Alex's TARDIS, Alex kept thinking about the adventure he had with his father and wondered if he would ever see him again, he had put the two keys he had recovered on the console as they provided an accurate location for the next one

"So" Ahsoka laughed "two down"

"Six to go" Alex finished the console beeped and whirred as it found the location of the next key and words came on a screen providing the next location

**CAMELOT**

"Interesting" Alex laughed he clapped his hands together "shall we go"

"Not now" Ahsoka said and Alex looked a little hurt "I think we should report to the Jedi council about this adventure"

"Fine" Alex grumbled "Another time then" he then pressed some controls on the console and smiled "Geronimo" the place then faded to black


	13. The Bane Of The Avatar preview

**NEXT TIME**

* * *

Alex is running shown running away from something or someone, the image then flashes to a Castle

"My name is Arthur" said a tall blonde haired man

"The Avatar will not survive" Morgana said as Alex is shown unconscious

"Where is he?" Ahsoka asked as Alex turned round his eyes lit up Dark Side gold

"Alex is going to kill Arthur" Merlin said and another image shows Alex and Ahsoka dueling

Then Alex faces a woman in a read dress who smiles at him "what have you done to me?"

"The Bane Of The Avatar" a voice said "will walk again, it will stride this earth and will cost his friends dearly with a great sacrifice!"

A vision shows a great clock destroyed and Alex looking devastated

"I've failed" he says looking at someone the place faded to black


End file.
